Blackwatch
Blackwatch Special Forces, officially designated 1st Biological Warfare Command is the crooked military force responsible for the containment of the Blacklight virus on Manhattan Island. Their original commander was General Peter Randall until his consumtion by Alex Mercer. Overview Officially, Blackwatch does not exist - it is a black operations unit that is given free reign when it comes to containing viral outbreaks. The organization has access to vast stockpiles of military arsenal and experimental technologies, in addition to controlling the most refined information control technologies, vital to preserving the ignorance of the American public. Furthermore, they have full authority over American military forces and local police when it comes to biological warfare - they can request any formation and any amount of military orders to serve under their command, as exemplified by their use of Marines on Manhattan Island. Each member of the organization is single mindedly dedicated to its goal and fully believes that it justifies the means, no matter how distasteful they are. As such, Blackwatch Specters will execute infected humans without hesitation, use area of effect weapons in urban areas and deploy heavy armor and gunships in crowded areas just to destroy a single runner. They will also not hesitate to firebomb city blocks just to suppress the infection, regardless of other military and civilian presence. Some members have even been noted as possessing a cruel and sadistic glee while doing so. This approach earns them the ire of any jointly deployed military forces, who usually consider them gung-ho, bloodthirsty psychopaths, and Nazis.Tyrone Steuben Origin Project BLACKWATCH was established on June 9, 1962 by DARPA and the Department of the Army, with its base of operations at Ft. Detrick, Maryland.Anthony Coffman The official designation was 1st Biohazard Threat Unit.Eric Stewart Its original mandate was the research and development of Biological Weaponry for use against foreign powers, however, following the Hope, Idaho fiasco and Operation ALTRUISTIC lasting from July 5, 1969 to July 7, 1969, its mission was changed to the current one: detection, concealment and prevention of outbreaks of unknown viruses, both modified and natural, on American soil. Mandate Blackwatch isn't just a defense force - it is also a major research organization, concerned with understanding and developing new biological weapons for the United States, as well as reverse engineering existing viruses to fit their needs. They were behind Carnival I, Carnival II and Project Blacklight and are responsible for all the tragic deaths these outbreaks brought. Equipment The arsenal of Blackwatch is largely composed of the same weapons used by the Marines: M4 carbines, M249 light machine guns, M32 Multiple Grenade Launchers, FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank missiles. Their vehicle pool includes M1 Abrams tanks, M2 Bradley IFVs, AH-64 Apache gunships, UH-60 Blackhawks, all in black and bearing their insignia. They also have some other, more exotic equipment at their disposal, such as UAVs. Ranks Battle-ready forces of the Blackwatch are collectively referred to as Spectres. Blackwatch soldiers The rank-and-file members of Blackwatch are elite, hand-picked soldiers from the various special forces In the United States Military. They are equipped with black battle dress uniforms, tactical vests and combat webbing, night vision goggles and gas-masks coupled with helmets and weapons depending on their specialty - anything ranging from the versatile M4 carbine to the devastating Javelin missile launcher. Blackwatch officers Easily recognizable by their white battle uniforms and tri-lens goggles, officers usually lead other squads into battle or control military bases. Blackwatch super soldiers Super Soldiers are BLACKWATCH operatives who have been exposed to the virus in a controlled way, causing them to gain tremendous strength and stature. They are capable of fighting Hunters and even Alex in close combat, as well as clinging to walls and jumping incredibly high. They are also shown to order a unit of BLACKWATCH soldiers, showing that they are still intelligent enough to be given commanding roles. Their only form of equipment is standard webbing and a infection detection device that allows them to see anyone infected with the Blacklight virus, like other Hunters, to pick out Alex from crowds and see through disguises. Ordinary Super soldiers are impossible to consume. No matter how much damage is inflicted upon them, they will remain combat-functional until death. Stealth consume is also useless, as their detection abilities cause them to orient toward you automatically. Notable characters * General Peter Randall * Colonel Ian Taggart * Captain Cross Deployments Hope, Idaho Blackwatch were originally a regular military garrison based in Fort Detrick, Maryland; they were the ones called in to contain the outbreak of REDLIGHT in Hope. During the military suppression of the REDLIGHT virus, the virus nearly advanced beyond the point "of no return". However Blackwatch shelled the town, and regained control. After Hope had been sterilized, Blackwatch was formed to suppress future outbreaks of biological weapons, both man-made and natural. General Randall was put in charge of the unit after his actions in Hope lead to the successful elimination of the virus threat located there. New York When Alex Mercer broke the vial that contain the BLACKLIGHT, the BLACKWATCH were brought to contain and stop the virus. Unlucky for them, Greene escaped and started to spread her virus. Notes *The name of the organization is probably based on the fact that the group was formed to contain the REDLIGHT virus, although it could also be a reference to a famous Scottish regiment of the same name as well. It could also be a reference to Blackwater, a private military organization whose methods and morals have been under considerable scrutiny. *Considering their Commanding Officer, Peter Randall is a General, and given their huge presence on Manhattan, it seems the 1st Biological Warfare is an Army Theatre sized unit. References Category:Prototype Category:Prototype 2 Category:Factions Category:Military Category:Prototype Enemies Category:Prototype 2 Enemies *